


Hiding in the Kitchen

by sorrowandstaves (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, It's more friendship this time but i mean i guess there is love if you squint super hard, Leo hates parties and hides in the kitchen, More fatesona shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/sorrowandstaves
Summary: Leo has a bad habit of spending parties tucked away in the kitchen and his maid Lo has the bad habit of letting him.





	

“Dolores, can you do me a favor?”

“What it is, milord?”

“Take that knife and stab me.” Lo chuckled, glancing back at Leo with a grin. It wasn’t unusual that he’d come and hide in the kitchen during balls. She’d heard some older cooks say he’d done it even as a child, but that was to steal extra desserts. Now it seemed he wanted to escape the party and frankly, she couldn’t blame him. 

“Or, I could put a little something in your drink to make this ball more interesting for you,” she replied, pulling a bottle of vodka out of a cabinet. He paused, and then handed over his drink. “It’ll be over before you know it, Lord Leo,” she tried to reassure him as she poured a good amount of alcohol into his drink. 

“That’s not soon enough.”

“I wish you could spend the whole party in here with me, but people would talk. The last thing you need is nobles saying you’re taking after your father,” she told him. She handed him his drink and he took a long swig. The vodka burned his tastebuds and the fruity drink wasn’t enough to mask the sharp taste. But it was better than downing glass after glass of wine, especially the disgusting kind his father had brought in from Izumo: it tasted like cough syrup.  

“I’d rather have that than have to talk to them. They’re all pretentious, favor-seeking leeches,” Leo told her. 

“They’re living in the King’s court, of course they’re like that,” she replied. “Are Niles and Odin back from that mission?”

“Not yet, so I can’t exactly depend on them to keep conversations going,” he said. Lo chuckled and took his hand, stepping in closer.

“You can’t blame him. They’re social butterflies. Well, Niles is when he’s not being weird. You, on the other hand. . .” She poured another splash of vodka into his drink. “You need a little motivation.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” He took a swig and handed it over to Lo. Her fingers grazed his as she took the cup and sipped. Leo downed the rest and set the cup on the island. 

“It’s better than calling it ‘liquid courage,’” she pointed out. 

“Is this your idea of fun? Us getting drunk in a kitchen?” he teased, a slight smirk on his face. 

“I suppose so.” She flashed him a grin. “But you don’t have the right to call me out like this. I’m not the one missing a perfectly fine party. Not that I don’t appreciate your company. . .” Trailing off, she went back to the cutting board and resumed her work. 

“I told you, I’m not wasting my time with those pretentious bloodsuckers.” Lo turned back to him with a devilish grin on his face. “Don’t even think about saying what I know you’re thinking.”

“Fine, fine.” She turned back to her work. For a moment he wondered if she was bored in the kitchen. It wasn’t like there wasn’t work to do, but food preparation had to get boring, especially when the staff had to be careful about rationing food. Even the courts had to be careful about the waning food supply in Nohr. He hovered behind her, eyes watching her slice vegetables deftly. Surely she’d have more fun outside of the kitchen? Or at least, if she was participating in the ball, they could suffer together. Perhaps Camilla could lend her a dress, and next time they could spend the night snickering at the kiss-asses in the court. 

The main door opened and Xander stepped through, brow furrowed. Dolores quickly curtseyed to him, nearly knocking her knife off the table. Leo quickly grabbed it before it could fall.

“Leo, your absence will be noticed soon.” Leo groaned in frustration, eyes sending a deadly glare to Xander. He rolled his eyes. “If you stay away for any longer, people will start talking.” Leo shuddered at the thought and although he’d never admit it, he knew Xander was right. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was taking advantage of his servants, especially Lo. Everyone knew he’d brought her into the castle abruptly and the last thing they needed were rumors that she was his secret lover, or something.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming.” Leo took a final swig of his drink, steeling his nerves. 

“Have fun, milord,” Dolores told him, gently squeezing his shoulder to reassure him. So much for spending the remainder of the ball with her. He’d just have to stick it out and then complain to her later that night.


End file.
